twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Roundhouse Review (Feat. MrMPS2002)
Roundhouse Review (Feat. MrMPS2002) is a crossover review between ericpierre53 and MrMPS. It is a part of the crossover saga and is a follow up to Eric's Knapford Express Coach review. It follows Eric's quest to get revenge on MPS, who didn't do a crossover with him. The video was released on Eric's channel on March 8, 2015. Plot The video begins with Matt cleaning his review outfit in the laundry. Later, he talks about how he wants to film something, but his outfit is in the wash. He decides to wear his old outfit while the new one is cleaned and returns to his review desk. Meanwhile in Canada, Eric returns to his shed and uses a remote to communicate with Matt. Matt brings up how Eric has been gone for so long that his outfit need washed, he made a bunch of videos and that Josh had left. Eric begins to talk, but stops when realizes that Matt has ran away; because he doesn't want to do a crossover with Eric. Matt hides at different spots including a playground, the Moon and even back at his desk, but wherever he hides Eric still finds him. Matt finally agrees to do the crossover, but he wants to know why Eric was gone for so long between videos. Eric says it was because he was looking for a reviewer outfit and reveals it. The outfit is a black fedora and a black Beatles shirt. The two decide to review the Roundhouse for the crossover and the review begins. Eric introduces the review and says that here for the backstory is Ted, but Matt brings up how Ted is still snowmobiling away from them. Instead, Eric begins the backstory. The two talk about the history of the Roundhouse and its inclusion in Roundhouse Set that was introduced in 1997. Matt says how he still really wants it and the video cuts to a cameo by Ted with him on snowmobile saying "Agreed!" The two later talk about the 2003 version with a black roof and closed windows. The two don't get the odd design choice of replacing the old one with an inferior version. Suddenly, static appears on Eric's side and the video returns with what looks like Eric in a white shirt and a white hat. The review continues and they talk about the newer version of the Roundhouse (Tidmouth Sheds), but Eric has some very different opinions from Matt on it. Matt likes it, but Eric thinks it horrible. Suddenly, a doorbell rings and Matt goes to answer the door. At the door, Matt meets someone who looks just like him. The man asks why Matt isn't surprised about how they look alike. Matt breaks the 4th wall and says that they're played by the same actor. The character punches Matt and knocks him out. The man goes to the review desk and talks to Eric. The two say they are Nega Matt and Nega Eric. The two are happy that they now have control of Eric and Matt's channels. The two continue the review and talk about how terrible the Roundhouse is; except for the 2003 version. The review concludes and Nega Matt talks about how they'll review everything Matt and Eric love negatively and everything they hate positively because they are their evil counterparts. However, regular Eric gets back up, points a zapper at Nega Eric and tells him, "Next time you beat me up, make sure you take my weapon away too." Nega Eric runs out of the shed and falls in the snow. Eric soon shoots his evil counterpart. Seeing the trouble, Nega Matt flees from the desk, but is stop by the real Matt. Matt points the gun at Nega Matt and the Nega Matt says, "Ah crap!" The credits roll with sounds of Nega Matt getting beaten up by Matt. Behind the Scenes * The intro with Matt doing laundry wasn't in the script. * The video was originally going to edited by Eric, but due to computer problems Matt edited it instead. * The scenes with Matt and Eric beating their evil counterparts was originally much longer. Trivia * Eric's reviewer outfit is similar to MrConductorFan1406's outfit. This would later become a major plot point in future crossovers. * This review has a joke where the evil versions of Matt and Eric say "Be an 808 kids." This is a reference to thomasfreak808 calling older TWR items prototypes and is also a callback to the Knapford Express Coach review where Ted and Eric say, "Don't be an 808 kids". Category:Crossovers Category:Ericpierre53 Category:MrMPS